Ghostly Surprises
by eclipsethegum
Summary: The hate that Vlad has for Jack is a whole lot differentthen anyone could guess, and what's this? A treaturous Maddie? What will this lead to? Read and unveil the surprise inside.
1. Prologue

**Ghostly Surprises.**

** I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a fan along with much of my friends and family. I however have promised a friend to make a story about a romance between Vlad and Jack, and do to my quirk of every character needing at least one child I will make this an mpreg. Don't ask it is a long story. This will also be set after the reunion, though the reason for Vlad's anger will onlybe hidden by his so called "like" of Maddie. Anyway in the words of the Box ghost "Beware!" for this will be graphic. And please NO ALERTING because YOU don't like what it contains. You have been warned.**

**Prologue**

**Jack's POV**

Fifteen long years and ghosts attack during our reunion. Just my luck. I really needed a personal and serious talk with him. God why could he never get Vladdie out ofhis head? His fierce eyes, intricate posture, delicate hands, and oh dear butter balls, those lips. It all made me shudder just to think about it. Fifteen years since they had... Well I guess since we reliezed our feelings for one another, though Vlad still denies it. Why did life have to be so hard?

**Vlad's POV**

Blasted universe. They just had to let that beautiful, sexy piece of heaven live toremind of when we... No stop thinking of him like that. Jack is nothing more then the man that took everything away from you, who took Maddie from you. Not some screwable sex god. No he took Maddie from you when he KNEW you loved her. He knew and did it anyway. He took everything from me. My homework, money, first love (Maddie), and even my virgi... STOP thinking of that! Why won't you ever get out of my head Jack Fenton.

**Maddie's POV**

Not once did I get time to flirt with Vlad let alone sleep with him. Sure, I got to have some fun with some of the other guys, but none that I could steel from Jack. Yes I may seem like the perfect wife, but I was only waiting to be able to suck all of the inventions dry from the fat man and then get a divorce. Then I would be seen as the best ghost hunter with the best weapons. Steeling other stuff from Jack only became a game once we became married and wasn't that fun. Like the money Jack was supposed to inheriant when his parents passed. That all went into her secret account. Ofcoarse she stole other things of importance to him like how she took his virginity, which she regreted, afterall it did result in a child (Jazz), and now she was going to steel the one person he truly loved Vlad Masters, then make it look like he forced her. Hello more money.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ghostly Surprises.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a fan along with much of my friends and family. I however have promised a friend to make a story about a romance between Vlad and Jack, and do to my quirk of every character needing at least one child I will make this an mpreg. Don't ask it is a long story. This will also be set after the reunion, though the reason for Vlad's anger will onlybe hidden by his so called "like" of Maddie. Anyway in the words of the Box ghost "Beware!" for this will be graphic. And please NO ALERTING because YOU don't like what it contains. You have been warned.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Danny's POV**

Great, mom invited that fruit loop over for dinner. I wonder what he's going to try to do to dad this time? Send more ghosts to attack him. Say what an oaf he thinks he is. How did dad become friends with that guy?

"Hey Danny! Earth to Danny!" my best friend Tucker yelled.

"Huh? What?" I replied lamely.

"Hahahaha. Nice Danny. You just zoned out. So what's up to make you actually do that?" Sam, my other best friend asked.

"My mom invited the fruit loop to have dinner at our house tonight," I said.

"You mean the crazzy one that has the hots for your mom? Urghhh. That is just wrong. Your mom doesn't deserve such a creep after her," said Tucker shivering at the thought.

"Yeah, well you don't have to be the one who watches him during dinner." I responded glumfully.

"Well I should there before he does. Bye guys."

"Bye Danny," they both waved.

It was nice just flying peacefully in the sky. For me this had to be the best part of being a ghost. Not even being the hero was as great of an experience. There was little ghost activity today, just some lizard fish in the park. The first thing he was going to do was put it back into the ghost zone. Quietly and discretely he slid into the house and transformed from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. The limo a block away slipped his notice completely due to one thought. _I have to get this into the ghost zone before mom and dad get back._

**Maddie's POV**

Gloriuos. He's here before the kids or Jack came back. Now I can initiate my plan.

"Vlad could you help with dinner."

"It would be my pleasure," he replied instantly.

"Why thank yo..." I started to say.

"Vladdie my man! How are ya?" Jack interupted.

To gain some ground I decieded to say "Jack where are the groceries?"

"What now?" was all the big oaf graised me with.

"The food from the list I gave you," I said as politely as possible. If it weren't for his brilliance with mechanics I wouldn't even be here right now.

"List, list, were did I put that list?" he fumbled around to look for.

"Never mind Jack I'll get them," I sweetly gritted.

**Jack's POV**

"So Vlad how have you been?" I said less as a question and more of a destraction asmy hand rested on his thigh. Then I asked, " Would you like to see the ghost portal?"

"Sure why not?" he mumbled angrily. Probably because he couldn't talk to MAddie. Good, he shouldn't talk to her, he's only mine.

We walked down stairs, me talking about my succesfull inventions, while he just sighed. Man did I want him. Why did I ever get married. Oh yeah that's right. I stopped the memory before it came. Instead I decided to snake my hand up Vlad's leg. I recieved the payment of a wanton moan.

"Wa... Wait Jack. D..Don't. Nghhhhh. Uhhhhh."

I started a trail of kisses that ran down his jaw before I engulfed him in a passionate kiss. My tongue mapped out his mouth's every crevis. My right arm rested on his waist while my left lifted his leg up as leaned on a lab table. Minutes passed in the passionate embrace before Vlad seemed to regain sense. He roughly pushed me away.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Showing the only person who knows just how smart I ammy magnificantplan to get you," I replied simply.

"Yes. Like you prototype ghost portal," Vlad snidely said.

I was quiet for a few seconds before whispering, "Someone messed with it and my calculations. It took me years to correct it."

"You want me to believe..." Vlad started before while straitening himself up when someoncalled my name.

"Dad?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Ghostly Surprises.**

** I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a fan along with much of my friends and family. I however have promised a friend to make a story about a romance between Vlad and Jack, and do to my quirk of every character needing at least one child I will make this an mpreg. Don't ask it is a long story. This will also be set after the reunion, though the reason for Vlad's anger will onlybe hidden by his so called "like" of Maddie. Anyway in the words of the Box ghost "Beware!" for this will be graphic. And please NO ALERTING because YOU don't like what it contains. You have been warned.**

**Please do my poll on my profile.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**CHAPTER 2**

**Danny's POV**

When I was walking down the stairs to the lab I heard talking. Two from what I could tell, probably both mal... Oh no. Vlad. I started to walk down faster. Before I called out, "Dad?"

"Danny my boy! What seems to be the ghostly problem to lead you here."

"None, dad, just wondering where everyone was. Such as Jazz and mom," I inquried wisely. Hey I may nearly fail every class, but come on, I wasn't stupid. In fact, I had already taken my current classes in middle school, not that my parents knew. I mean I don't want to out shine Jazz. Intelligence is her life.

"Your mother went to get the groceries just a few minutes ago. Jazzie wasn't here when I came from my search for ghosts out in town. The ghost boy interfeared again,"

"It seems just us men are here Little Badger," Vlad's calculating voice said.

Great my dad, me, and the fruit loop. Please come back soon mom. Wait no stay away and Jazz come home. Mom further the better. Now a plan to keep dad and Plasmius away from each other as much as possible.

While stuck in his thoughts however Danny failed to notice his father whispering something into Vlad's ear. By the blush that erupted on the billionairs face one could conclude it had been vulger if not personal. Danny did not fail to miss the hatefull glare aimed at his fathers' back.

**Jack's POV**

My son may have interrupted me while I was just proggressing with Vlad, but I couldn't be happier. He was just as intelligent as his old man. Like I didn't know he was currently doing work for a second semester senoir in college. Faking stupidity and getting bad grades to make it believable. No doubt he saw the hate filled look Vlad kept giving me when I wasn't watching him. But one thing Danny seems not to have learned yet was looks can be deceiving. For example I looked like an idiot but I was far from it. A genius in truth. Vlad angry from the void I left in him, not to mention the obvious fact of him being Plasmius. Danny should be able understand that mask best. After all he was the ghost boy. Yeah I know of there secrets. I know them but I can't reveal my knowledge, it's for them to tell. To over come my false hate for them in hopes of exceptence anyway.

"Um dad? Was mom about to put these cookies in the oven when you came in?"

"I do believe she was. Care to resume her cooking there while I make sure Vlad gets a tour of the rest of the house? Thanks Danny," I ranted before my son could respond.

I walked out almost pushing my half ghost love with me to follow.

"Do you think it wise to let young Dannial to do that by himself," Vladdie asked almost concerned.

"He's done it many times. Now I can't break that promise to show you the rest of the house, maybe my room first would be an appropriate place to start," I hummed into his ear suductively.

He shivered before saying spitefully, "Answer the question of why I would ever want see it with you?"

"Because despite your old little _past_ crush on Maddie you eventually won't be able to deny your feelings towards me," I languidly drawl to make his breath hitch.

"Ha. Feelings for a dimwitted man like you. Not even in your dreams," he snapped back.

"Oh contrair. You want me... You need me,"

**Vlad's POV**

_God damn arrogant bastard! How dare he say such provanities to me. Such vulgar acts used to try in what I assume to be suduction. I mean, come on swaggering that firm ass of his and... oh god is that his errection? Dear butterballs does that look delisious. Wait what am I thinking? He is the man I have sworn to hate!_

"You know, Vlad, the more you try to hate me, the more you can't hide the love you have from me. Infact, it is said that in order to hate someone you must first care for that person. I could also say that the line between love and hate is thin and hard to tell apart,"

_Damn you Jack for interupting my thoughts you bodasious man!_ I was then pulled out of my thoughts when Jack pushed me down onto his bed.

"Thought you would enjoy a thurough inspection of the quilting before the rest of the room. Maybe I could allow you an inspection of my cock later if it pleases you," the ghost hunter purred into my ear before putting a line of kisses down my jaw.

I moaned huskily into his minstrations grinding my hips neededly into his. He took that as a good sign and moved his hand down my back. There was then a slam of a door down stairs startling us apart.

**Danny's POV**

Each second Vlad was alone with his father was a bad one as far as Danny was concerened. The harm the other half ghost could do to his father made him shiver. The young teen was trying to make sure the cookies were safely done before he rushed to save the older Fenton. Danny's panic was un needed though. Jazz came in accidently slamming the door closed on her way in.

"Danny! Could you take these books from my arms? I can't see over them," the long red haired girl asked.

"Sure," Danny said slightly annoyed that he couldn't help their father right away.

"Jazzy cat, your home!" Yelled just the man Danny had been worring about.

"Yeah I went to the book store. While I was out though I picked up our newspaper. You'll never beleive what the front page is about," Jazz said giddidly.

"No doubt something about the notorious ghost boy,"the inventor boredly stated.

"Nope an article about the GCW or more commonly know as the Genius Child Within a program that finds children that are smart. According to this there were different levels to the program. The final level being for the children that acted normal, but were real geniuses," Jazz breathed after explaining with obvious bitterness.

_ Oh god what else does it say about the GCW?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Ghostly Surprises.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a fan along with much of my friends and family. I however have promised a friend to make a story about a romance between Vlad and Jack, and do to my quirk of every character needing at least one child I will make this an mpreg. Don't ask it is a long story. This will also be set after the reunion, though the reason for Vlad's anger will only be hidden by his so called "like" of Maddie. Anyway in the words of the Box ghost "Beware!" for this will be graphic. And please NO ALERTING because YOU don't like what it contains. You have been warned.**

**Please do my poll on my profile.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**CHAPTER 3**

**Vlad's POV**

"What does this have to do with Amity Park? Wouldn't this group go to a larger town? Besides why would this matter to you? No offence but aren't you preparing to graduate? The program is for children isn't it?" I inquired.

"Generally that would be true except this is talking about the government forcing the GCW to reveal the people who participated in the program and the levels they achieved. I also know that this project did in fact have our town participating in the beginning. Not everyone was specifically taken and tested, but they were… No we were all observed… Anyways there are a total of four levels. Level one consisted of your average intelligence person, only participating in a couple of weeks. Level two consisted of the children above normal intelligence but not quite genius, while only lasting two years. Level three lasted four years and contained what was deemed the geniuses. It was level four that was the more complicated of the levels. Like level three it contained geniuses, but they were the people no one expected to be. The kids that held much potential, more than the geniuses, in fact. They are still being worked with actually, and this program came here seven years ago. One thing that all levels apparently had in common was that they cannot reveal what level or any other information not displayed to the public." Jasmine dragged on.

I just stood there down right bored by her lengthy description of the program. _Does this girl not know when to make thing short and precise. She could have just answered the questions asked and been down with it. I had not asked for that much detail. Nor do I care about such a frivolous thing as the CGW, GWC, or whatever it was called. I feel it is safe to assume that neither her nor the Little Badger were in level four, though level three might be an option for Jasmine._

**Normal POV**

During Jazz's explanation the four current people had walked into the kitchen. Danny checked up on the cookies while Jazz sat down and started to read her mountain of books. Vlad decided to entertain himself by reading up on the mundane city he was currently in. Jack fiddled with a ghost invention and started to slowly slither his hand to Vlad's groin. Said man nearly yelped at the contact and persistently tried to ignore the advances of the other man hoping someone would draw the larger man's attention away from him.

Unfortunately for Vlad he was stuck with his growing erection by Jack's frivolous attention to his groin. If the half ghost hadn't been so gifted in covering his reactions there would be no doubt that the rich man would have been withering at the touch of the built man, begging for him to take him there and then.

**Jack's POV**

_By the time I stop my tirade on him, Vlad will be more than happy to follow me anywhere as long as I took him long and hard on my very hard staff. Goodness have I been waiting a ludicrous amount of time just to claim him as mine. I really do need to divorce her, that bitch. The only good she has done is… That's not important right now, Vlad seems to be at his limit._

Before I got a chance to lead him away, Vlad stood up rather abruptly. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Excuse me as I use the restroom,"

If I could have I would have sighed at the lost opportunity. Alas I couldn't just walk off after him once everyone's attention was what he had just said.

**Vlad's POV**

_ That bastard! What was he trying to do, make me punch him in the face in front of my kids? I surely would have after cumming, the bastard. Not that I was even hard or anything. Did I just refer to his children as my own? It must be because they are Maddie's. Yes that sounds likely. I don't know where this maternal always comes from. Maybe it's from then…This is all Jack's fault I'm thinking of then! Goodness does that man infuriate me in ways that no one else I have ever met been able to do. Not even the Box Ghost riles me up with his stupid words as much as Jack does with his simple existence._

**Danny's POV**

_ Okay, that was weird. What made Vlad freak like that? Can he really not stand my father that much that after a few minutes he runs from him?_

For some strange reason he felt his chest tighten up at the thought that. It was a rather peculiar feeling that he wasn't use to. One that he always felt around his friends or family, which Vlad was neither of, so it begged the question of why he felt that. It was usually a sign of something bad going to happen to them as well. This was all a little too strange for him.

"… Cookies are done if anyone is interested…" like I could mention this any less obdurate.

"Why don't you bring that in the dining room so that way we can eat them in comfort of the couch and eat, since I currently don't have anything to work on," cheerfully spoke my ditzy father.

"Don't put the volume to loud, I'm reading in here so try to keep it down okay?" Jazz instructed.

I rolled my eyes at her, only doing so to keep up appearances. In truth I kind of felt sad on how long it would take her to finish all those books. For me it wouldn't even take half as long as it would with her.

"Well Danny- boy, feel like watching some T.V?"

"Sure, why not?"

Dad simply picked up the plates and carried them to the living room. I made an attempt to follow when my ghost sense went off. _Oh great now!? Of all times this was the moment to act, when Vlad Masters (Plasmius) was in my house with the hopes of winning the love of my mother and the death of my father. That was just plain old peachy wasn't it._

"On second thought I have to do something real quick," I slinked outside missing a strange look on my dad's face.

**I am sorry for taking such a long time to update, I have been very busy.**


End file.
